


Coupons

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Boys Kissing, Coupons, Flustered Tachibana Makoto, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Makoto being helpful somewhat, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Stress Relief, Tokyo AU, Top Nanase Haruka, harumako, stressed out Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Haru has been stressed out from training and working, which makes Makoto, Haru's best friend, to worry. The solution Makoto thought of was giving him coupons that Haru could use any time to have Makoto do whatever he wants to help relieve some stress, Makoto just didn't think Haru would use them for more than doing some chores.





	Coupons

Makoto sighed when he sees his best friend once again being overwhelmed with work, chores, and training. Makoto wanted to tell him to take a break, but Haru would always say he couldn't.

"Haru, you should really take a break, or else you'll lose your hair from all this stress," Makoto said.

"I'm not going to lose my hair over this," Haru said.

"Oh yeah? Then how come I already found a clump of hair in the drain of your bathtub?" Makoto sighed.

"That could just be from over the years...which reminds, I need to clean the bathroom," Haru said.

"Haru!" Makoto exclaimed.

Makoto couldn't help but worry for his friend and his health, especially his sanity. Makoto thought of some ways to help him feel less stress. Makoto sighed, if he knew life would become stressful for Haru after college, then Makoto would have at least prepared something to help Haru. Makoto decided to find any answers online, and once he entered his search in the search bar, he found something that seems interesting.

"...Huh..." Makoto click on the link and started reading the article that showed up. Makoto smiled to himself, "hope this will help Haru-chan."

The next day, Makoto appeared in front of Haru's apartment and showed Haru the small booklet he had made for him last night.

"...What's this?" Haru asked.

"Coupons," Makoto answered.

"Coupons? For what?"

"For my services. Haru, you've been very stressed out lately and well...I wanted to help you relieve some stress," Makoto said.

"By giving me coupons?"

"Yes. I know how much you don't like owing people, so with these coupons, you don't have to owe me anything. Just hand in a coupon to me and tell me whatever you need me to do, like do the laundry, clean your bed, clean the kitchen, cook...okay...maybe not cooking," Makoto said.

"...Alright..." Haru said as he eyed the coupons and not feeling sure if this was a good idea.

"Don't worry Haru-chan, it'll work, they'll help you, I'll help you. If I do at least a couple of your chores or help you with anything, you won't feel overwhelmed with work and chores," Makoto said.

"...Alright, thank you Makoto," Haru said.

"You're welcome," Makoto smiled.

Haru looked at his face and slightly blushed when he sees his favorite smile that was appointed to him. Haru felt lucky to have this man by his side and in his life.

"So...these coupons are good for anything I ask you to do?"

"Yep, just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it...as long as it's not too difficult," Makoto said.

"Alright...then can you please clean my bathtub?"

"Sure thing," Makoto grins. Makoto walks into Haru's apartment and took out the cleaning equipment, he walks into the bathroom and immediately starts cleaning.

Haru sat down on the couch and decided to read the book he wanted to read, but never had enough time. By the time Haru finished reading a good chunk of the book, Makoto comes out of the bathroom.

"Finished!" Makoto said happily.

Haru walked into the bathroom and was satisfied that everything was clean and the way he wants it to be. "Thanks."

"No problem Haru-chan!"

"Drop the -chan," Haru sighed.

"Sorry," Makoto laughs, "well if that's all you need from me, I'll be going. Remember, you can call me anytime if you want to use those coupons and ask for my services," Makoto said.

"Alright," Haru said.

"See you later Haru, and try to relax for the rest of the day," Makoto said.

"Alright," Haru said.

The two said goodbye and Haru watches Makoto leave. Haru closed the door and walks back to the couch, he turned on the TV and watch a random channel. Haru looked at the small booklet filled with coupons on the coffee table and he picked them up. He turned it over and inspect them. He started wondering.

"...Anything huh?" Haru continued to eye the coupons with a bit more interest.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Haru, to Makoto's joy, have been using the coupons and having Makoto do some small chores that would get in the way of Haru relaxing. Makoto would happily do Haru's laundry, and even add in his own laundry since Haru allowed him to, Makoto would make Haru's bed, grill him mackerel, since that's the only thing he couldn't really burn or destroy, he would fill the bathtub, organized Haru's closet, and even prepare Haru's collection of jammers.

Haru was grateful that he can finally have less work and more relaxation, but he couldn't help but wonder if he could use the coupons for more than dong house chores.

"...Makoto..."

"Yes Haru?" Makoto asked once he was finished folding Haru's laundry.

"...I was wondering...can I use these coupons for more than just house chores?"

"Well...of course, I did say you could use them for anything, as long as they're not too difficult for me," Makoto said.

"I see..." Haru said. He continue to inspect the coupons. Makoto smiled and was happy that his best friend was interested with the coupons, he also thought he better make another booklet since it looks like Haru was going run out soon.

Once Makoto was finished with his work for the day, he was about to leave, but Haru immediately grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I want to redeem one more coupon," Haru said.

"Eh? Alright, what would you like me to do?" Makoto asked.

"...Kiss me," Haru said.

"...E-eh?" Makoto blushed, "w-what d-did you say?" He hoped he heard Haru wrong.

"I said, kiss me," Haru said once more, but it sounded more like an order.

"...I-I mean...um...j-ust-"

"You said I can ask you do anything right? As long as it's not difficult? Last I check...kissing someone isn't really a difficult task. So...kiss me," Haru said.

Makoto gulped, he didn't know what to do, but he knew he should keep his promises, especially if this was going to help Haru feel less stressed. Makoto sighed and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Makoto's intention was to make this into a quick peck then immediately leave, but Haru grabbed his head and pushed his forward. Makoto's eyes were wide and he could see something in Haru's eyes. They were strange, they were full of something that Makoto does not recognize.

Haru suddenly nibbles on Makoto's bottom lip until his mouth opens, to which Haru pushes his tongue inside. Makoto didn't know what to do, so he lightly brushes his tongue with Haru's and Makoto could feel his heart pounding and his groin feeling somewhat warm. Finally, Haru breaks the long, sensual kiss, and backs away.

"Thank you, I feel better now," Haru simply said.

"...R-right," Makoto blushes. Makoto says goodbye to Haru and goes home. On the train back home, Makoto couldn't help but feel anxious. What did the kiss mean? Was it simply a request to help relieve stress? Or was it something more? Makoto didn't understand, but Makoto did hope for was that Haru would take a little break from using the coupons for awhile.

* * *

Haru haven't ask him to do anything for awhile, even if Makoto comes over just to hang out. Makoto was glad, but he still couldn't help but feel anxious around him. Makoto would always take a peek at Haru and see if he thought about the kiss, but so far, nothing. Haru kept on a stoic face and Makoto was too embarrassed to look at him in the eyes and see how he really felt.

Right now, Haru and Makoto were having a movie night, and it was Haru's turn to suggest a movie. Makoto was still anxious, but he hope that tonight will keep his mind occupied. Once Haru puts the movie into the disc player, Haru sat on the couch next to Makoto.

"So, what's the movie tonight?" Makoto asked.

"It's a surprise, you'll see," Haru said.

"Alright," Makoto said as he sat back and try to enjoy the night.

He couldn't enjoy the night.

Instead of seeing a movie that they would usually watch, Haru put in a porno.

"D-did you put i-in the wrong disc?" Makoto blushed as he tried not to look at the woman who was currently going up and down on a man's cock.

"Nope," Haru said as he continue to watch the porno with a straight face.

Makoto didn't know what to do in this situation, he thought of making an excuse like needing to use the bathroom or getting some drinks. Before Makoto could tell Haru his excuse for leaving the living room, Haru suddenly pulls out the booklet of coupons.

"Makoto, I want you to sit right there and watch this. Don't leave unless you need to use the bathroom, but you only get five minutes to use it," Haru said.

"...Yes...Haru," Makoto sat still and watched the porno as told. Makoto didn't know why he's accepting this request, but Makoto couldn't help but feel a bit excited from Haru's demands. Makoto watches the porno and blushed when he sees the man cum all over the woman's face. After a couple more scenes of either a threesome, a gay couple, and someone masturbating, Makoto felt his pants being too tight.

"You getting hard?" Haru said once he noticed the small bulge in Makoto's jeans.

"Nng..." Makoto groans and secretly starts rubbing his erection through his jeans in hopes of getting it down.

"Hm..." Haru pulls out the coupons once more and hands another coupon to Makoto, "Makoto, I want you to not touch yourself till this is over."

"E-eh? B-but..."

"I gave you a coupon...and you have to redeem don't you?"

"...Y-yes Haru," Makoto said. Makoto pulled his hands away from his crotch and put them on the side. Haru was satisfied and turned his attention back on the porno.

Finally, after watching two men fucking a woman and then a woman wearing a strap on to fuck one of the men, the porno was over. Makoto felt like he was going to explode if he doesn't touch himself.

"Excuse me, I'll be going to the bathroom now," Makoto said as he stood up and was about to leave.

"Hold it," Haru said, he took out he coupons once more, "...I want to see you do it."

"E-eh?" Makoto blushed.

"You heard me...you're staying right here and I want to see you touch yourself," Haru said.

"...A-aren't you abusing the coupons a tiny bit here Haru-chan?" Makoto asked.

"...I don't think so...now will you redeem my coupon...or is this too difficult for you?"

Makoto knew he should say no and say it was too difficult, but for some reason, he didn't. He honestly didn't think it was difficult, he honestly wanted Haru to see him masturbate. At first, Makoto thought it was to help Haru feel less stress, but another part of him thought he wanted to do it for something else.

"...A-alright Haru-chan," Makoto said. He started taking off his jeans till he was only in his boxers. Makoto sat back down on the couch and let his cock out of his boxers.

"Huh, it really got big...but I wonder when you got hard, when the woman appeared or when the two men started fucking each other?"

"D-don't t-tease me," Makoto blushed. Makoto started rubbing himself and Makoto immediately whimpers when he finally got some friction on his aching cock.

Makoto could feel Haru's eyes on him, mainly on his hands on his cock. Makoto went slow then went a bit faster. Makoto lifted his shirt and started pinching his own nipples for more pleasure.

"I never knew you like pinching your nipples when you're pleasuring yourself, you really are a dirty boy Makoto," Haru said as he continue watching Makoto touching himself.

"Nng!" Makoto whined. Usually, Makoto would be finished by now, but having Haru watch him made it hard for Makoto to finish. Honestly, Makoto didn't want to touch himself, he wanted Haru to do it, he wanted Haru to touch his cock, he wanted Haru to fuck him senselessly, just like the two men did in the porno. Makoto thought of inserting a finger into his hole and cum that way, but he didn't want to do that in front of Haru.

"Ah...your hold is twitching...do you finger yourself when you touch yourself?" Haru asked.

"S-some...t-times...." Makoto blushed.

"I want to see it...do it," Haru ordered, this time without taking out the coupons. Makoto did what he said and starts fingering himself. He went as deep as he can and stretched himself. Makoto's moans grew louder and louder. Makoto starts pumping himself faster and Makoto could feel the build up. He was going to cum.

"A-ah! I'm going to...nnng!" Makoto moan. With a few more pumps, he finally came all over his hands, legs, and on the couch.

"Amazing...it went up really high," Haru said. Makoto looked at him and almost fainted in horror. Some of his cum got onto Haru's face.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Makoto exclaimed as he started wiping the cum off of Haru's face. Haru was unfazed, but did grab Makoto's hand that had cum on them and starts licking it. "A-ah!"

"Hm...doesn't really have much flavor to it...maybe a bit bitter...or maybe a bit salty...I can't really tell," Haru said as he continued licking the cum off of Makoto's hand. Makoto didn't stop him, but he did close his eyes, he didn't want to get hard all over again.

"A-are we done now?"

"...Yes," Haru said as he finished licking Makoto's hand.

"A-alright...g-good. I'm surprised though...you didn't get hard from watching the porno or while I was...touching myself...how do you do it?" Makoto asked.

"Who said I wasn't hard?" Haru said as he gestured towards his cock.

"E-eh? You were hard this entire time!?" Makoto blushed.

"Of course...now I want to redeem another coupon," Haru said.

"E-eh?" Makoto blushed.

"I want you to suck my cock," Haru said.

"E-eh?" Makoto blushed even harder.

"It's not too difficult...is it?" Haru asked.

"...I...I guess not," Makoto said. With that, Haru took off his sweatpants and let his cock out. With half closed lids, Makoto used his hands to pump Haru's cock.

"A-ah...nng...just like that..." Haru said as he sat back and let Makoto do all the work.

Makoto gulped and with an even pace gave Haru a hand job. Makoto became bold and starts licking Haru's cock.

"A-ah...like...that..." Haru said as he clenches the arms of the couch a bit.

Makoto continues licking Haru's cock from the base to the tip, while his hands kept going up and down on it. Makoto's tongue swirled around Haru's cock till he started licking the slit that had a bit of precum coming out. The taste was a bit bitter to Makoto, but he wanted more. Makoto put his mouth over Haru's cock and started sucking on it.

"F-fuck!" Haru exclaimed as his hands went down to Makoto's hair and started pushing his head down. Makoto nearly gagged when the cock hit his throat, but he managed to keep going up and down on Haru's cock. Makoto's tongue continued swirling around Haru's cock, while Makoto's hand started playing with his hole that needed some attention now.

Makoto used his teeth to gently grind Haru's cock a bit, and that was enough to make Haru cum. "Ma...ko...to...nng!" Haru came all inside Makoto's mouth. Makoto took Haru's cock out of his mouth and thought of what to do with Haru's cum. He didn't feel like spitting it out, especially since he just cleaned the floor, so Makoto did the only thing he could think of. He swallowed it.

"Huh...you swallowed it?" Haru said with tired eyes.

"...I didn't want to make the floors dirty," Makoto said.

"It would have been fine since I could have use the coupons to ask you to clean it for me tomorrow or something, or I could have clean it myself," Haru said.

"No way, the coupons were meant to help you relax and not worry about chores till everything has calmed down, so even if you use the coupons for things like...this...I don't mind...as long as they help you," Makoto said.

"...Alright," Haru said as he started petting Makoto's head, "then I'll use them more often." Haru smirked.

Makoto almost regretted his words, but he put on a straight face and smiles at his friend. "Please do."

After cleaning themselves up, Makoto left to catch his train home, even though Haru insisted that Makoto just stay for the night, but Makoto told him he has a class to teach tomorrow. Once Makoto was on the train, his mind wondered back to Haru. The way Haru looked at him, the way his licked his hand, the way Haru smiles at him. Makoto couldn't help but feel tight in his jeans once more. He really hopes he reaches home before anyone notices.

* * *

It was a Monday, which means it was Makoto's shift to teach the kids some swimming lessons in the morning. Makoto loves his job, and he loves the kids he sees when it was his shift to work. Seeing these kids makes him think of his own siblings and Kisumi's younger brother, Hayato. Makoto misses them, but he knows they're doing fine back in Iwatobi.

Makoto was currently on break when he suddenly sees familiar black hair. "Haru? What are you doing here?" Makoto asked.

"I thought I come over and give you lunch, I know you'll try buying something unhealthy for lunch," Haru sighed.

"Well I can't be an amazing cook like you Haru," Makoto laughs. Makoto gratefully takes the bento and puts it in the fridge in the staff room.

"...Are you on break right now?" Haru asked.

"Hm? Yeah, just started. So if you want to chat for a bit, I'm free right now," Makoto said.

"...How long is your break?"

"Mm...about...twenty minutes, why?"

Haru looked at him and suddenly took something out of his pocket. It was the coupons. Makoto paled at the sight of them cause he knew Haru didn't want him to clean his house or anything like that.

"H-Haru! N-now? I'm at work!" Makoto exclaimed and hope no one comes in.

"I've been really stressed out with training today...and I really really need you," Haru said.

"...C-can't you hold it? I don't want people to hear us doing...that..." Makoto blushes.

"I can't, I really need you now before I have to go back...please?"

"...I'm still not sure..."

"...If you're really uncomfortable with this then I'll just go," Haru said as his head went down and he looked like a puppy that was kicked. Makoto felt guilty, he promised Haru he could use those coupons anytime, Makoto guessed he never actually told him not to use them while he was at work.

Makoto grabbed his arm and dragged him to the public bathroom. Luckily, no one was around, so the both of them went inside the stall.

"Makoto, what are we-"

"You need some stress relieved, right? Well...we can...d-do it here...just...just try to not make too much noise and...make it quick, my break will be over soon," Makoto said.

"I just need fifteen minutes," Haru said as he started kissing Makoto on the lips.

The kiss was gentle at first, but it got rougher and rougher as they continue. Makoto could feel Haru's arousal from behind, so Makoto used his free hand to rub it. Makoto felt Haru flinched at the touched and he grabbed Makoto's hips a bit tighter. Makoto felt Haru taking off his uniform till his chest and his own arousal were exposed.

"A-ah, j-just make sure you don't dirty my clothes, last thing I need are the kids asking me questions," Makoto said.

"I'll be careful," Haru said as he started kissing Makoto's neck. Makoto moans when Haru started pumping his cock, though all he wanted at that moment was for Haru to enter him already.

"A-ah, p-please go inside of m-me Haru," Makoto whined.

"Someone is needy," Haru said as he nip at Makoto's neck.

"A-ah! D-don't leave any marks!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Alright alright...then I'll leave some on your back," Haru said as he started nipping at Makoto's back.

"H-Haru!" Makoto said, but then started moaning and he felt Haru's cock rubbing his behind, but not yet entering his hole. "A-ah Haru! D-don't tease me! I thought you said you were going to make this quick," Makoto said.

"I will...just gotta make sure you feel good as well," Haru whispered into his ears.

Finally, Haru entered his cock into Makoto's hole and Makoto almost screamed. Haru stayed still for a few moments, but soon started thrusting in and out of Makoto. Makoto hold back any noise he would make by biting his lips, he really hopes no one was going to come into the bathroom right now. Makoto could hear Haru's skin slapping his, he could hear Haru's grunts, he could feel Haru's hands pumping his own cock. All of it was too much for Makoto already.

"A-ah! Haru! f-faster!" Makoto begged.

Haru grunted and started picking up speed. Makoto could feel himself about to cum, and judging from how Haru was thrusting into him very fast, he was going to cum as well.

"A-ah...I'm n-near!" Haru said.

"M-me too..." Makoto panted.

With one more thrust, Haru came inside of Makoto.

"A-ah!" Makoto moans.

"You alright?" Haru panted.

"I-I'm fine...I just hope...no one notices anything," Makoto panted.

"You'll be fine...now you better clean up," Haru said as he took some toilet paper and hand some to Makoto. Makoto started wiping his own cum from his stomach and on the bathroom stall, and then started cleaning Haru's cum that was dripping out of his hole. "I hope I don't get a stomach ache from this."

"You'll be fine, now you better go before you're late, you're break is about to be over," Haru said.

"Yes yes..." Makoto was about to leave, but he turned around and kissed Haru on the lips.

"...I didn't even give you a coupon to do that," Haru blushes.

"I know...let's just say it's an extra bonus...free of charge," Makoto blushes. Makoto finished putting back on his uniform and carefully left the bathroom stall.

Haru sat down on the toilet and sighed. "...God I love him."

* * *

Over the past couple of months, Haru has been using the coupons to not only have him do chores from him, but to also give some pleasure to Haru's stressful life. Makoto would always come over to either suck Haru's cock, to give him a hand job, or just have sex. There was even a time where Haru wanted to do something a bit kinky.

"A-ah! H-Haru!" Makoto maons loudly as Haru set the vibrator to the highest level while also using another vibrator to tease Makoto's cock.

"Amazing, you're getting wetter and wetter by the minute with these in you," Haru said as he continue to watch Makoto.

"H-Haru I'm going to pee!" Makoto exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"Hm...if you pee on my bed...then I guess I'll have to use this," Haru said as he took out a circular object.

"W-what's t-that?"

"This is a cock ring...to help prevent you from cumming...I wonder if this works with preventing you from peeing...let's test it out," Haru said as he put on the cock ring on Makoto's cock.

"A-ah!" Makoto exclaimed when he felt the ring squeezing his cock. "H-Haru please!" Makoto exclaimed as he rubbed himself on the bed to get some friction.

"Now now Makoto...I did say you were not allowed to touch yourself or make yourself feel good until I feel good," Haru said as he took out his own cock.

Makoto came over and started licking Haru's cock.

Makoto never knew Haru was the kinky type, but then again, it wasn't like Haru to tell Makoto his sexual fantasies, almost like that time when the two were taking the train together and Haru wanted to be a bit adventurous.

"Don't make a sound...I don't want other people to hear that beautiful voice of yours except for me," Haru said.

"Nng..." Makoto silently moans. He could feel the tiny vibrator in his hole and the vibrator taped to his cock. Makoto tried his best to keep his erection down as to not have people suspect anything. He just hope no one notices the wet stain on his black jeans.

Makoto would have said doing these things, whether it was in the bedroom or in public was difficult for him, but for some reason, whenever Haru asks him to do these things with so much want and so much affection, Makoto could never say no. Makoto after all was too much in love with Haru. Makoto wanted to tell him, he really does, but he didn't know if Haru felt the same way.

However, one day Makoto notices that Haru's coupon booklet was going to run out soon, so he made a new batch and came over to Haru's apartment to give them to him.

"...What are these for?"

"Well I noticed you were running low...so I thought I'd make you a new one," Makoto said.

"You don't have to do that," Haru said.

"Eh?"

Haru later explained that training has become a bit more easier, so he has plenty of time to do his chores without getting tired or stressed. Haru was now getting use to his daily tasks. He didn't need to use the coupons or need Makoto's assistance anymore.

"...I see...well...um...I'm glad the coupons helped you out a bit...I'm glad Haru-chan is fine now," Makoto said as he put on his smile, but the smile was a bit forced.

"...Makoto...I-"

"D-don't worry Haru...I know you use those coupons to get me to do...those things for you...I know you need some pleasure in your life and thought it would be easier to use me...I get it," Makoto said.

"Makoto that's not-"

"It's alright Haru...I actually enjoyed those moments...even if they were a bit extreme or really embarrassing," Makoto said.

"Makoto..."

"Well...I'm glad things can be normal between us again...let's...let's just pretend none of what we did together ever happened and just act like before the coupons," Makoto said.

"Makoto...I-"

"Ah...I better get going or I'm going to miss my train...see you later Haru," Makoto said as he quickly left. Makoto held back, he held back during the walk to the train station, he held back while riding on the train, he held back on the walk back home. Makoto let it all out once he was in his apartment.

"A-ah...I'm s-such an i-idiot..." Makoto cried. Makoto felt a bit used, was all of it just to help Haru feel less stressed? Was all of it nothing to him? Makoto continued to cry and cry till he couldn't cry anymore.

Makoto laid on his bed and felt ashamed. He knew he shouldn't have made those coupons, he knew he shouldn't have accepted those personal requests, he knew, yet he didn't stop himself when it went too far, he didn't stop when his feelings for Haru finally came out.

Makoto wanted Haru to kiss him, he wanted to make love with him, he wanted to be with Haru. Makoto wanted Haru to love him.

Suddenly, the door opened and Makoto only knows one person he trusts enough to be able to open the door with a key. It was Haru. Makoto cursed himself for giving Haru the extra key to his apartment.

"...Makoto," Haru said once he entered his apartment.

"H-Haru?" Makoto looked at him, he looked down and noticed the small booklet of coupons. Makoto felt his heart shatter.

"...Makoto...can I make one more request?" Haru asked.

Makoto looked at him, he wanted to say no, he wanted to tell Haru to never use those coupons ever again, but he knew, he knew he couldn't say no to the one he loves.

"G-go right ahead...what is your request?"

"...I want you to be my boyfriend," Haru said.

Makoto eyes widen, he looked at Haru and Haru smiled at him.

"H..Haru...what did you say?"

"I want us to be more than friends, I want us to be together, I want us to be lovers, I want us to be in a relationship...I love you Makoto...I really do, so please, will you accept my request...or...or is it too difficult for you?"

Makoto looked at him and started to smile with tears of joy in his eyes. He got off his bed and hugged Haru happily.

"Of course not...it will never be difficult!" Makoto exclaimed as he kissed Haru on the lips.

From then on, Makoto and Haru were now together. Makoto was happy, and so was Haru. They never had to use the coupons ever again. Well...Haru uses them sometimes.

"Makoto...can I request you to have this dildo inside of you?"

"H-Haru!" Makoto blushes.

Makoto really hates, but also loves those coupons.


End file.
